When valves of sanitary fixtures are suddenly closed or opened, considerably loud noises can be produced. Since in many countries noise pollution regulations require a low noise level, many attempts have been already made to develop water noise mufflers to be built into sanitary systems. So for instance it is known to insert into a pipe an insert of an elastic material, namely in a support ring.
From WO 89/01585 a mixing valve is known, wherein in one of the cartridge valve plates a flow guiding piece is inserted. Naturally for this purpose the size of the passages in the valve plates have to be suitably selected.
In the fixture according to CH-A-628 967 a damper precedes the valve whereby the water flow is turned on and off. The damper is made in one piece from a permanently elastic material and has passages. It is built into a blind bore in the housing and the supply lines for cold and hot water have to be correspondingly connected with the passages, i.e. the connection geometry has to be specially fitted for these arrangements.